criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Lynn Rajskub
Betty Rajskub Matthew Rolph Valentine Anthony Rolph |yearsactive = 1995-present }}Mary Lynn Rajskub is an American actress best known for her role as Chloe O'Brian in the action thriller series 24. Biography Rajskub was born on June 22, 1971, in Detroit, Michigan, to Tony and Betty Rajskub. Rajskub first got into acting as a teenager, when she portrayed an Oompa Loompa in a community theater production of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Rajskub was also able to attend and graduate from the Trenton High School, Detroit's College for Creative Studies, and the San Francisco Art Institute. Rajskub got her first on-screen role in 1995, when she joined the ensemble for the first two seasons of the sketch comedy show Mr. Show with Bob and David. Chloe got her first major role in 2003, when she was cast as Chloe O'Brian, an analyst at CTU and a highly trusted colleague of series protagonist Jack Bauer, for 126 episodes of the hit action thriller series 24, as well as in the spin-off series 24: Live Another Day. Since then, Rajskub has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Drunk History, Grey's Anatomy, FCU: Fact Checkers Unit, The Mentalist, New Girl, Arrested Development, TripTank, Saturday Night Live, Play Nice, Jason Nash is Married, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Now Apocalypse, Dinner in America, Benjamin, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, The Simpsons, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Rajskub will portray Brenda Hacker in the Season Fifteen episode "Rusty". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Rusty" (2020) TV episode - Brenda Hacker *Dinner in America (2020) - Connie *Benjamin (2019) - Jeanette *How High 2 (2019) - Ana *A World Away (2019) - Principal Garcia *Now Apocalypse - 2 episodes (2019) - Frank *Hawaii Five-0 (2018) - Crystal *Cold Brook (2018) - Rachel *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia - 3 episodes (2009-2018) - Gail the Snail *Night School (2018) - Theresa *Rob Riggle's Ski Master Academy - 5 episodes (2018) - Reporter *Detroiters (2018) - Unknown Character *The Guest Book (2017) - Lynn *In Search of Fellini (2017) - Kerri *Wilson (2017) - Jodie *Brooklyn Nine-Nine - 5 episodes (2015-2016) - Genevieve Mirren-Carter *Drunk History (2016) - Effie Cherry *Dream Corp LLC (2016) - Patient 14 *Those Who Can't - 3 episodes (2016) - Summer *Take My Wife (2016) - Mary Lynn *Great Minds with Dan Harmon (2016) - Charlotte Gray *The Girlfriend Experience - 10 episodes (2016) - Erin Roberts *W/ Bob and David (2015) - Chef Krissie *Highston (2015) - Jean Liggetts *Sex, Death and Bowling (2015) - Kim Wells *Maron (2015) - Mary Lynn Rajskub *International Ghost Investigators (2014) - Mary Lynn Rajskub *All Stars (2014) - Tina Travanti *24: Live Another Day - 12 episodes (2014) - Chloe O'Brian *Jason Nash Is Married (2014) - Erica Savage *Play Nice (2014) - Ellen Bell *Californication - 4 episodes (2014) - Goldie *Saturday Night Live (2014) - Chloe O'Brian (uncredited) *TripTank (2014) - Marilyn (voice) *2 Broke Girls - 5 episodes (2013-2014) - Bebe *Arrested Development - 2 episodes (2013) - Heartfire *New Girl (2013) - Peg *Newsreaders (2013) - Laney Trammings *Sketchy (2013) - Unknown Character *The Kings of Summer (2013) - Captain Davis *The Mentalist (2013) - Susie Hamblin *Drunk & Disorderly (2012) - Ruth Malloy *How to Be a Gentleman - 9 episodes (2011-2012) - Janet *Dirty Work - 3 episodes (2012) - Roxy *Grey's Anatomy (2012) - Marion Steiner *Safety Not Guaranteed (2012) - Bridget *FCU: Fact Checkers Unit - 5 episodes (2011) - Jordache *Dicki (2011) - Dicki Ferguson *Mash Up (2011) - Unknown Character *Raising Hope (2011) - Tanya *Talking Hedz (2011) - Unknown Character *Modern Family (2011) - Tracy *Camera Obscura (2010) - Ruth *Backwash (2010) - Narrator *24: Chloe's Arrest (2010) - Chloe O'Brian *I Confess (2010) - Mary Lynn Rajskub *Royal Pains (2010) - Blake *24 - 126 episodes (2003-2010) - Chloe O'Brian *Julie & Julia (2009) - Sarah *The Smallest Co%k in Porn (2009) - Tina Tiny Vagina *Flight of the Conchords (2009) - Art Garfunkel Fanatic *The Middleman (2008) - Doctor Gibbs *Sunshine Cleaning (2008) - Lynn *Human Giant - 2 episodes (2007) - Mindy *The Simpsons (2007) - Chloe O'Brian (voice) *American Fork (2007) - Peggy Orbison *Freak Show (2006) - Mary Lynn (voice) *Grilled (2006) - Renee *Gilmore Girls - 2 episodes (2002-2006) - Troubadour/'Girlfriend' in Kirk's Film *24: The Game (2006) - Chloe O'Brian (voice, credited as Mary-Lynn Rajskub) *Firewall (2006) - Janet Stone *Little Miss Sunshine (2006) - Pageant Assistant Pam *Kelsey Grammer Presents: The Sketch Show (2005) - Various *Mysterious Skin (2004) - Avalyn Friesen *Helter Skelter (2004) - Lynette 'Squeaky' Fromme *Home Movies (2004) - Penny (voice) *Good Morning, Miami (2003) - Hollis *Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003) - Reena Giuliani *Claustrophobia (2003) - Grace *The King of Queens (2002) - Priscilla Stasna *Sweet Home Alabama (2002) - Dorothea *Punch-Drunk Love (2002) - Elizabeth *Run Ronnie Run (2002) - Mary Lynn Rajskub *Just Shoot Me! (2001) - Penny *The Girls Guitar Club (2001) - Mary Lynn *Late Friday - 3 episodes (2001) - Girls Guitar Club/Mary Lynn Margolis *The Downer Channel - 2 episodes (2001) - Various *The Anniversary Party (2001) - Mary-Lynn (credited as Mary-Lynn Rajskub) *Storytelling (2001) - Melinda (segment "Fiction") *What About Joan (2000) - Marion *Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) - Zelmina *Sunset Strip (2000) - Eileen *Veronica's Closet - 16 episodes (1999-2000) - Chloe *Road Trip (2000) - Blind Brenda *Oblique (1999) - Unknown Character *Magnolia (1999) - Janet (voice) *Man on the Moon (1999) - Friday's Mary *Shasta McNasty (1999) - Diana *Tracey Takes On... (1999) - Unknown Character *The Army Show - 2 episodes (1998) - Sergeant Madeline Tipton *The Thin Pink Line (1998) - Suzy Smokestack *Bury Me in Kern County (1998) - Amanda *The Larry Sanders Show - 18 episodes (1996-1998) - Marylou Collins *NewsRadio (1998) - Waitress *The Weird Al Show (1997) - Weather Woman *Over the Top (1997) - Linda *Sheryl Crow: A Change Would Do You Good, Version 2 (1997) - The Housewife *Who's the Caboose? (1997) - Cheeseball *Beck: The New Pollution (1997) - Crying Milk Girl *Mr. Show with Bob and David: Fantastic Newness (1996) - Various Characters *Weezer: The Good Life (1996) - Pizza Delivery Girl *Mr. Show with Bob and David - 10 episodes (1995-1996) - Various *The Truth About Cats & Dogs (1996) - Female Radio Caller (voice) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses